


Fealty

by BlackDog9314



Series: Rhapsodic 'Verse Time-Stamps [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Failed Relationship, Gen, Off-screen Relationship(s), POV Lisa Braeden, Rhapsodic 'verse, time-stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog9314/pseuds/BlackDog9314
Summary: Lisa decides something.





	Fealty

**Author's Note:**

> This time-stamp occurs a day or two before Dean and Lisa split.  
> I felt for Lisa in this fic and viewed her as an innocent person hurt by Dean's insecurity and blind devotion to John. It's why I've tried to give her a bit of a viewpoint in this companion series.  
> Thoughts from my readers? Are there any characters y'all want to see featured in this that I haven't included yet? :)  
> To read the main work these one shots are written to accompany, click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2660231/chapters/5945528).

“Are you serious?” Lisa asked into her cell phone. Her shoulders slumped as she raised one of her hands to glumly rest her chin within its palm.

_“I’m sorry, Lee. But…I am, yeah. We can get together tomorrow if you want, and—”_

“Forget about it, Dean,” Lisa sighed quietly, feeling something like weariness even though she knew she’d gotten enough sleep the night before. “It’s fine…just text me, I guess. I…I’m glad Castiel has a friend like you.”

When she hung up, Lisa lay her head down on the edge of the desk, wanting to cry and refusing. Her mother wouldn’t approve of her crying over a boy she’d barely seen over the past month, and Lisa tried to hold on to the thought as she felt the back of her throat tighten and her eyes fill.

Dean had been spending so much time with his and Charlie’s friend Castiel the past few weeks; Nowadays, Lisa barely saw her own boyfriend outside of the single class they shared together, and if they did it was rushed and uncomfortable. She was beginning to wonder if things would ever go back to the way they'd been just after Christmas.

More than once, she'd tried to make plans for dinner or maybe a movie, and almost inevitably Dean had called and told her something had come up and Castiel needed his help; Cas was sick, Dean said. Cas had anxiety, Dean said. Cas had family drama and his refrigerator was broken and something needed fixing in his car, Dean said.

But Lisa was beginning to understand.

She didn’t know why it had taken her so long to see what was happening.

Lisa sat up and ran a finger unconsciously over the keypad of her phone.

_‘Dean, I think we need to talk. Can we meet at my place tomorrow?’_

She pressed send, her eyes having dried as she typed out the message.


End file.
